Dark Places
by princesspanana
Summary: Kayla was just trying to find her way home through the snowy woods of Forks, Washington . To bad she stumbled upon something far more menacing, and meets a black haired man that could changer her fate forever. ** set right after the Cullen/Volturi confrontation in BDP2** Summary doesn't do the story justice so you're just going to have to read it ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! this is my first story so I hope it's up to par :)**

**I do not own Twilight or any characters from twilight in this story. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

_Breath Kayla, just breath! it's not that bad. You're just lost in the woods during the wintertime and are eventually going to die of hypothermia. No big deal._

I've been lost ever since my "best friend", Rachel, ditched me on the side of the road after a huge fight over a stupid boy. Apparently it's not wise to tell your best friend that her boyfriend is a total prick because he practically hooks up with every girl he comes across when she's not there. Whatever. Who needs her _._

_You do Kayla. She has a car and your jacket._

Right. So now here I am in the middle of the woods that is supposedly a shortcut to my street. I figured since forks is so small I would eventual end up there. Nope _. _If only I had kept my mouth shut. _Sigh._

I was seriously about give up hope of ever finding civilization ever again when I spotted something in the distance. It looked like a dark figure. actually, it looked like several dark figures. Scratch that. A fucking army of death eaters are coming towards me!

So, when faced with a deadly scenario from a Harry Potter novel what do you do? _Run_.

I started to run back the way I came. Retrace my footsteps, but the snow was falling so hard most of the tracks were covered. I only got about a courter mile when I couldn't find the slightest hints of footprints. That's when I notice them. They've surrounded me. There is nowhere to go and I feel completely helpless. Now I notice that they aren't death eaters (much to my relief) but they are people dressed in cloaks? That's weird. I know it's winter and all but this _is_ the 21st century, I'm sure jackets would have sufficed.

I'm pulled away from my train of thought when I notice that three darker figures are stepping forward from the ring around me. The person in the middle removes his hood first, then the rest follow suit.. _fuck, fuck, fuck._

That's when I see their faces. They are all pale with red eyes. _Red eyes...oh god._ But It's the middle three that stand out. There is a tall man with wavy brown hair and a look on his face that could make any chronically depressed person at a funeral look cheerful. Next to him is a average height man with shoulder length platinum blond hair that my best friend...excuse me, EX best friend Rachel would die for. His eyes show some form of loathing that I've only ever seen in horror movies where the killer is a complete psychopath that is seeking revenge for his dead kid or something. Except his eyes aren't seeking revenge, they are just full of pure rage. They both are flanking another average height man with smooth, dark black hair that cascades down his shoulders. The front of his hair is secured behind his head with a clip and his facial expression is unreadable.

After what seems like forever of starring, they dark haired man speaks.

"You are lost, my dear?" he asked cocking his head to the side, eyeing me with great curiosity.

_Well no shit Sherlock._

I don't respond and this only makes the man quirk an eyebrow and ask again.

"My dear, do you know where you are going wondering through the woods in such a severe climate?". This time when I don't respond the blond haired man chimes in.

"Aro, she is obviously mute or just too idiotic to produce and answer. Let us just dispose of her and be on our way. We have had enough excitement for one day."

_Dispose of? Oh hell no. I'm out of here._

I turn to run away only to be faced with the dark haired man, Aro, yet again. Only this time he has a serious look on his face.

"Are you capable of producing an answer contrary to my brothers belief, or do you wish me to take him up on his suggestion?" By divine intervention I manage to answer.

"I...um... was just trying to find my way home. I guess I'm lost." After I answered, Aro gave me a sugary-sweet smile that could give me diabetes if I wasn't careful. He then proceeded to walk towards his brother, Caius, and Grab his hand. _Dude this is not the time for some bromance scene. Get a room._ after a couple of second he pulled away.

"I will take your opinion into consideration dear Caius but I can only be swayed by so much." He then grabbed the tall man's hand and after a moment let go and with a surprised expression on his face, nodded.

_Did I miss something? Jesus this is getting weird. ya know, if you don't count be surrounded by pale figures in black cloaks weird in the first place._

Aro turned to me and grinned. "As you may have heard, I am Aro, and these are my brothers, Marcus..." he pointed to the tall man on right "...and Caius." He gestured to the blond man on his left. I am getting really impatient at this point and butt in.

"That's wonderful and all, nice to meet you. But, um, can I just go home now? It's cold and I really ought to be going." He gives me a funny look, like I just grew a third eye or something.

"Home? But my dear, we've only just met and I would like to get to know you a little better. what do you say we go to a place where it's a little more comfortable for you, hmm?" He reached up and his fingers lightly grazed my cheek and I flinched away. His smile grew wider. He must be fucking joking right? There is no way I'm going anywhere with these creeps. They must be delusional. Totally fucking insane. And that's exactly what I tell them.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going anywhere with you. And I definitely don't want to 'get to know' some creep who chased me through the woods with his army of Death Eater wannabes!" His eyes narrowed and I tell ya, if looks could kill, I would lying on the ground dead right now because his eyes were shooting daggers right in my direction. He then grabbed both my arms in a strong grip that I doubt I could get out of.

"You will comply whether you want to or not!" he whispered in my ear menacingly. I struggled in his grip but it only tightened. _If that was possible._ I let out a scream hoping that someone could hear me and help. That's when I felt a pain in my head and dropped to the ground.

The last thing I saw were red eyes that would haunt my dreams for nights to come.

* * *

**Pleeeaaaassse review :) I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! Okay, so the first chapter was like a prologue. In this chapter you start to get to know Kayla a little better. Also it starts getting a little serious. enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom with a pounding headache and a terrible taste in my mouth.

_In my room? wait...was it a dream?_

But it couldn't have been a dream because I have the bump on my head to prove it.

_Maybe I just fell out of bed while having a bad dream._

I really hope it was just a bad dream because that was some weird shit from a SyFy movie or something. Cloaked figures, creepy older (very attractive) men with red eyes that try to kidnap young girls in the woods for god knows what reason...yup. It was a dream. A terrible, terrible dream and now all I need is a hot shower with lavender soap.

As I get out of my bed I notice a red envelope with a 'V' stamped onto it on my nightstand. I walk over and pick it up, opening it very carefully. My eyes grow wide as I read its' contents,

_Dear Kayla,_

_It is very unfortunate that you could not comply with my simple request yesterday evening. Yes it is very unfortunate, for you that is. You see, I am not a man that is to be denied anything or _anyone_, and we will meet again very soon. Maybe by that time you will have thought of a better response to my offer, but until then I realize that you might need a little persuasion. I am a very powerful man, Kayla. Do not test me._

_ Until we meet again, _

_ Aro_

The letter dropped from my hands onto my carpet. Suddenly the world began to spin and I thought I was going to pass out. I stumbled to my desk and sat down.

_It wasn't a dream! That psycho is real and now he's after me. Oh no...wait. He put me in my bed?! How did he find out where I live?_

I finally regain enough feeling in my body to get up and go down stairs. I look at the clock on the stove. 9:30 a.m..My parents will be getting home soon from their trip. They thought, now that I'm 16, I am old enough to stay by myself for a weekend as long as I don't do drugs, have sex, drink alcohol, or do any other illegal shenanigans. Well, at least this wasn't on their list of things not to do. Not once did they say to not talk to weird strangers in dark cloaks in the middle of the woods. _Thanks mom and dad...could have warned me._

Now I don't know how get out of this mess, so I decide to follow my initial decision and take a shower. When I walk in the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror. I _look_ like I was ambushed. My tired, green eyes are staring back at me and they don't like what they see. My long, wavy, light brown hair is a complete mess. It looks like I haven't brushed it in a week. _That'll be fun in the shower._ I check the back of my head for the bump but luckily that's all it is, just a bump. Other than that, I see no real damage done. That is until I take off my clothes before I hop in the shower.

Just before I get in, I get a glimpse of myself in the mirror. And what I see sends my mind reeling.

At the tops of both my arms are bruises. But that's not what shocked me. They are in the form of handprints, like if someone grabbed me. And then I remember. He grabbed me right after I 'denied' his _request._ Request my ass. You don't threaten people over a request. It was just a request, not a demand..._right? _Well I know the answer to that question because he made it very clear in his letter.

I decide to push the idea out of my mind so I can enjoy my shower.

I turn on the hot water and let it run down my back, savoring the warm feeling after being so fucking cold running through the woods yesterday. I grab my shampoo and wash my hair._ mmm... flowery. Thank you paycheck for allowing me to buying me this ridiculously expensive yummy smelling shampoo._ After I wash my hair I grab that lavender soap I've missed so much to calm me down.

My bliss is short lived when my mind wonders to other things. _Him._ What was it about him that is making me so obsessed? He is just some whacko that threatened me and yet, even though I should be thinking about a way to get him locked up, I can only think about _HIM_. His hair, his pale skin, that ridiculous outfit, and _those eyes_. No one has red eyes and yet a whole group of people who, in a way, look alike, all have red eyes and pale skin. What. The. Fuck.

_Stop thinking about it! You're just gonna drive yourself crazy. I'm sure it's nothing. An empty threat. He's had his fun and now it's time move on with life._

But me and my subconscious both know that that's a lie. Empty threats don't put bruises on your arms that look like handprints. Empty threats don't go as far as to knock someone out and then take the time to find out where they live. No. This is no empty threat. I'm in a shitload of trouble and have no idea what to do.

I'm pulled out of my state of realization when I hear banging on the front door downstairs. _no, no, no, NO!_

I jump out of the shower and throw on the first outfit I see. A black T-shirt and pink Hello Kitty shorts. _Classy._ I bolt down the staircase and stop right in front of the door. The pounding starts again and I jump. I can't just open it and hope all goes well, so I run to the kitchen and grab the biggest knife that I see. If I'm gonna go down it's not going to be without a fight.

I walk slowly towards the door and the only thing I can hear is the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. I know ,considering all that has happened, that opening this door is probably not the smartest thing to do, but hey, I am known to act on compulsion.

I reach the door and slowly turn the handle. Then at the last second I yank it open and position my knife defensively in front of me so the person knows to back the fuck off. Only when I see the person on the other side of the door, do I realize I don't need the knife to defend myself. But I can think of other ways to put it to use.

"Rachel?! What the hell are you doing banging on my door?" Rachel's face is ghost pale as she eyes the knife that I'm pointing towards her. She takes a few steps back.

"I..I just came to say that I'm so sorry for what I did to you last night. It was childish and stupid... you're not going to use that are you?" After starring at her for about 30 seconds I lowered the knife. I wasn't actually going to use it, although after everything I've been through, I can see it being justifiable.

"No. You just scared me banging on the door like that. We have a doorbell you know? It still works." I replied leaning against the door frame. Rachel let out a long, exaggerated breath like she had been holding it for two minutes while running.

"Oh good. I didn't think you were the type to go all Michael Meyers on me but you did scare the living daylights out of me. Are you alright? You seem out of it." _Out of it. You could say that. _She seemed deeply concerned but I wasn't about to let her off that easy.

"Hmmm, well let's see. You kicked me out of your car on a deserted highway in freezing cold weather. I spent hours wondering through the woods trying to find a shortcut to my street that I now know doesn't exist. I almost got hypothermia and I barely made it out of the woods alive. Does that answer your question?" I decided not to mention Aro or his creep squad because I wanted her to feel bad, not think I'm an absolute lunatic. Besides, this is my problem. I don't want people I care about getting hurt. So the whole 'get him locked up' thing is out of the question.

Well I guess my little sob story worked because a flood emotions flashed across her face that I didn't even know she was capable of feeling, let alone showing.

"I never meant for that to happen! Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? God I'm so stupid! please forgive me. I'll... I'll find a way to make it up to you, I swear."

"Right now I think it's just best if you leave." With that, I slammed the door in her face. I listened for her to get in her car and leave.

After that I went back up to my room and picked up the letter off of the floor. I read it over, and over , and over again trying, so desperately, to find a clue as to why this was happening. Maybe even try to find a way to _stop_ this from happening. But all of it was in vain.

Oh, if I only knew what he meant by _persuasion_, maybe I could have stopped what happened next.

* * *

**Review, review! So what do you think Aro has planned? The next chapter is going to be a little intense so be prepared :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! I love aaaalllll of you. I want to thank:**

**MotherGothelFan1**

**Guest**

**EmmberlyneRiddle**

**Your reviews make me so happy you have no idea :)**

* * *

As I'm laying in bed thinking about the past 24 hours, I can't help but think about my parents, friends, family, even Rachel. All of them are in danger and I can't help but reflect on my life and try to figure out a reason why I deserve this. I have always been a person of faith. I believe in heaven, God, an afterlife with friends and family, but where there is a heaven, there is a hell, and I believe that I have just been cast straight down into it.

My life has been completely average up until this point. Annoying parents, drama filled days at high school, going out with friends. Now I have to figure out how to end this. _If anything even happens._

Of course something is going to happen. He wouldn't have gone through all that trouble for nothing. But I don't even know where or how to get a hold of him. All he left me is that letter.

_The letter..._

Maybe there was an address, number...something! I run to my desk where I left it and searched the envelope on the front and the back. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_Of course there's nothing. He wrote it at the place it was to be delivered to._

So with that thought I huff and fall face first onto my bed. The only choice I have is to wait. For what, I don't exactly know.

My stomach starts to rumble and only then do I realize I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday at Rachel's house. So I go back downstairs into the kitchen and pull out some leftover chicken from my last meal at home. As I'm sitting at the counter shoveling food into my mouth like a starving dog, I notice the light blinking on the answering machine. I press the button and listen to the message from my mom.

_"Hey sweety! I know it's early and you're probably asleep but I just wanted to let you know that me and your father won't be getting home until Wednesday night. We went gambling and won enough money to pay for an extra 3 days at the resort. We decided that you are capable of taking care of yourself and should be fine for a few more days. I'm sure you will be fine with this considering you've been having this 'independent' streak lately. Anyway I have to go. Don't wanna miss the breakfast buffet. You know how much your father loves those. Call us whenever you get the chance. Your father and I love you honey. Be safe."_

Great. The one time when I actually could use help from my parents, they won't be here. Now I'm completely alone for 3 more days. _Hmmph._

After I changed into a pair of jeans (I decided the black shirt looked okay) I watch basically anything to get my mind off things for the next couple of hours. When I next look at the clock it says 8:30. It's getting dark outside and I realize that I don't have any dinner or lunch for tomorrow at school. So I decide what better way to get my mind off of things than to go to the store. _Right_ . I walk outside and it looks like it's going to rain but I really don't care. If rain is the worst thing that happens today, so be it.

After about a 15 minute ride to the nearest grocery store I park my car and go inside. I have no idea what I want, nor am I really giving it much thought. I'm just going down isles looking for things that are edible and might have flavor. After checking out and letting the bag boy load it into my car (By the way, he was seriously flirting with me. Not that I'm complaining.), I begin my 15 minute drive back home. The only thing, is that It's dark and I have to drive on the same highway I got ditched on yesterday. I managed to not think about it and just listen to the radio on the way to the store, but now there isn't one song I like playing and it's raining so I _have_ to focus on the road. As I round one of the many corners on the winding highway, I see blue and red lights flashing up ahead of me. I am stopped by police officer with an umbrella who is blocking the road. It looked like there was a wreck but I really can't see to clearly because of the rain. All I know is it's probably bad considering all the police cars, the ambulance, and the fire truck.

The officer comes to my window and signals for me to roll the window down.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there has been a accident and this road is going to be blocked off for a while. There is a road up ahead the opposite way that you can take to reach the end of this road." _Really? That's like another 20 minutes added to my travel time._

"Okay, I'll just use that way. Thank you." The officer walks away and goes to talk to another officer. The rain calms down and that's when I really get a good look at the accident. A blue Honda Civic is completely flipped over and looks so mangled it's hardly recognizable. Unless you've seen it a billion times before, and it just so happens to be the same car you were kicked out of 24 hours ago.

_Rachel!_

I jump out of my car and start racing toward the car screaming.

"Rachel?! RACHEL!" All of a sudden I was being held back by the same police officer that stopped me earlier.

"Ma'am you can't go over there!"

"The hell I can!" I step on his foot hard and he yells out in pain, loosening his grip. I take this opportunity to shove him off and run to the car. I run to the driver's side and am shocked to what I find.

There is blood everywhere, but no Rachel. I'm frozen. I can't breathe. _But...I just saw her this morning. How could this have happened?_ Another officer comes up behind me and lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Miss? I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave." I swirl around and look him straight in the eyes.

"What happened to Rachel?" I barely choke out the words. The Officer gives me a sympathetic look.

"She's been taken to the hospital. She was alive when we found her but is in pretty bad shape. Hey, are you alright. I can call your parents to come pick you up."

"No." I blurt out. "I mean, I'm fine. Really. I'll just go." The officer gives me a disapproving look but doesn't argue.

"Alright, if you say so. But be careful." I turn to leave.

When I reach my car I look back at the accident. _Poor Rachel_. I'm about to get in the car when I hear something in the woods. I look harder but can't see anything so I go to get a closer look.

I wander off the road and go to the edge of the woods. I'm peering into the darkness trying to find the source of the noise. That's when I see something I prayed I would never see again. Red eyes. Not just any red eyes. _His_.

Aro is staring directly at me and although I can't see his face, I know he is enjoying himself. _He did this! He hurt Rachel! Bastard_.

I'm filled with so much anger and sadness and confusion I can't even stand upright. I fall on my hands and knees. I'm looking straight down at the ground, my hair falling in front of my face. "_why?_" My voice is filled with so much anguish I don't recognized it anymore. Tears start streaming down my face as I hear him approaching. I look back and try to find the voice to call to the officers not even 200 yards away. But it's so dark for them to really even notice the dark figures in the distance and they are occupied with cleaning up the mess anyway. _This isn't fair. They're so close._

I desperately try to find the strength to stand but it's no use. He's getting closer and I start to crawl backwards trying to get away. He only quickens his pace and suddenly he reaches down and grabs my ankle, pulling me toward him.. _No_. I give out a small yelp but not loud enough to alert anyone.

My breathes are shallow and fast. My heart is going to beat right out of my chest, I just know it. His face draws near and I'm frozen yet again. But this time it's out of pure fear. His eyes are blazing straight into mine and it's all I can do to try to keep myself together. Then he speaks.

"_Why?_ I believe you know the answer to that, my dear. It was all in the letter I left for you." He says it so casually, like we are talking about the weather. _I'm so screwed. Oh God just let my death be fast._

After I don't respond for a while, he lets his fingers graze the side of my face, just like when we first met. He gives me a soft smile.

"I do not wish to harm you. I just want to talk for a while. Is that so much to ask?" The way he asks is so innocent you wouldn't think he just caused someone to go to the hospital with possible fatal injuries. It's too much. My mind goes into overdrive and I'm speaking before I can even process what I'm saying.

"Talk?! You just want to talk?! No. You hurt Rachel. She had nothing to do with this!" I'm breathing harder now. There was so much anger behind my words, an angry Japanese man would sound calm. I surly thought he would hurt me after my outburst but he just smiled.

"She doesn't? Oh but I believe that this entire ordeal is her fault. She did leave you stranded on the side of the road, causing you to wander into the woods and directly into my path, did she not?" My eyes grow wide. How does he know that? _Okay, calm down Kayla and try to find a way to respond that won't get you killed._

"H-how did you know that?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"All in good time, little one, all in good time. Now about my request..." I cut him off.

"Fuck you and your request! I'm never going to go anywhere with you! You're a crazy, homicidal freak. Whatever game you're playing, I'm putting a stop to it RIGHT NOW." _Why did I say that? Not smart Kayla. Not smart._

Apparently my little tantrum caught the attention of one of the police officers in the distance because he turned and look in our direction. He started to make his way over but you could tell he was struggling to see what was there. Aro grabbed me by my hair and yanked my head towards him. I could feel his lips grazing the outer part of my ear, he was so close.

"Oh, mia cara, the game has just begun." The way he whispered it so softly sent shivers down my spine. He stood all the way up, hovering over me, and before I could blink, he was gone.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you alright?" I guess the police officer finally noticed that a girl was just sitting on the ground next to the woods. _Where were you 5 minutes ago?_ I stood up and it took me a moment to steady myself.

"Y-yes, I-I'm f-fine." That sounded believable. He just gave me a funny look but I didn't want to talk anymore. I walked swiftly passed him to my car. As soon as the flashing lights were out of my sight in the rearview mirror, I let out a pained scream.

_This can't be happening. What does he want?_

Tears stream down my face the rest of the ride home. When I pull into my driveway, I bolt inside the house and up to my room. I grab the letter off my nightstand and rip it into a million pieces. After I throw it into my trash can, I immediately jump into my bed, close my eyes, and try to forget about everything.

Before I know it, I am taken away into the most unrest full sleep of my life.

* * *

**oooooo creepy :) I hope you guys liked it. please send a review my way. I write these all for you guys and I wanna know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is going to be a short chapter, but hopefully the Aro-y goodness will make up for it :) Also, I start back at school tomorrow and won't be updating as often. But I will make sure to update a couple times a week at least! Enjoy!**

* * *

**APOV**

_Kayla..._

How can one _human_ cause such a conundrum for the Volturi? Of course I know the answer to that question.

Yes, ever since she stumbled upon us while we were venturing through the woods after confronting the Cullen's, I have felt something. Something different. Something that I have never felt in my 3,000 years of existence. It's not just and infatuation. No, no, no. Vampires don't become infatuated with humans like humans do with each other. And if it does happen there is only one reason.

Kayla is my mate. I found out by reading the mind of my brother, Marcus, who can see the bonds between two people no matter what type of bond it is.

I have to say I was rather shocked and, dare I say it, _worried_ when I found out about Kayla and I. No one rattles the most powerful leader of the Volturi. Not even my most momentous enemy, the Romanians. Yet, somehow, she did. It wouldn't look good if someone of my power and rank over all the other vampires in the world fell in love with a human.

_Edward fell in love with Bella._

I push that thought out of my mind because even though it's true, it's not the same. The Cullen's are not like us. They feed from _animals_. They try to make peace with the humans. It's not surprising that dear Edward was so open to falling in love with Bella.

But this is different. The Volturi have a certain, shall we say, _reputation_ to uphold. We look down on humans. They are nothing but a source of nourishment and, if it gets really boring, entertainment. I'm not really one to play with my food but my brother Caius seems to enjoy it more than anyone. Marcus doesn't do much of anything. It's quite tragic really, seeing as how it is my fault that he's in his catatonic state.

A very long time ago, he and my sister, Didyme, fell in love. They wanted to go explore the world together, but Marcus is a very important aspect of the Volturi so I couldn't allow it. My sister had a power as well. She could make people happy. I admit, I was very disappointed, after I changed her, when I found out she didn't have a power like mine. _Something useful._ I had a tough decision to make, I had to choose between power and family. I have never been one to give up _any _power, so I believe that my sister knew what was coming when I killed her. I blamed her death on the Romanians, saying that they ambushed the castle, but poor Marcus has never been the same.

I digress. The Volturi name isn't the only problem I'm facing. There is also the issue of _my wife_, Sulpicia. Our marriage was only a formality, rather than an actual devotion of love. She is my companion and I do care for her. But she has never made me feel the was Kayla does. Knowing Sulpicia, she probably will not be too happy about my human. But we will cross that road when we come to it, I suppose.

Right now I just have to think about what my next move is going to be. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I Thought Kayla would come to her senses after her friends "accident" on the highway. I didn't want to do anything too rash at first. So I considered the accident a warning rather than a consequence. _But now it's time that she realizes that her actions do have consequences._ And after her many outbursts, I have had enough.

My train of thought is interrupted when Caius comes rushing into the room. He pushes the door open with so much force, that the door comes off its hinges and falls to the ground. We really should have picked better housing for the Volturi's Seattle location. Everything here is just so fragile.

I'm too caught up in thinking about the furnishing that I don't even notice that Caius has already started his rant. _Sigh. Such a temper._

"I'm sorry brother. I did not catch what you just said." I stated while reclining back into my chair.

"_I SAID..._ How could you have let this human interfere with our duties!? You cannot continue with this game of yours! We have other matters to attend to." Sometimes I believe my brother forgets his place. I rise from my chair and walk towards him. Now, we are no more than an arm's length apart.

"I will continue as long as I like, _brother._ My business is none of your concern. If you wish, you, Marcus, and the rest of the guard may go back to Volterra, but I shall remain here until I get what I want." My voice was low but I made sure it held the authority that I rightfully possess over my brother and the rest of the world. Caius's expression changes as he remembers who he is speaking to, but he is also taken off guard by my suggestion.

"Stay here? Alone? Brother, are you sure? Surely you would want Felix or Demitri to stay behind with you." I scoff at this.

"I will be fine on my own. I will permit everyone to leave tomorrow. Goodnight Caius." I dismiss him, go back to my chair, and pick up a book and start reading. I've read the book about a thousand times, literally, but I want him to know that I am done with this conversation. He stands in the same spot for about a minute longer before sighing and walking out of the room.

Now, where was I? Oh yes, _the consequences.._

* * *

**The secrets out! Aro and Kayla are mates! Although it was pretty obvious to begin with, I thought. We get to know Aro's opinion on the situation at hand here. Also... Aro is planning on stay behind** **_ALONE! _*gasp*But I wonder what he has planned for Kayla...oh, I bet you thought what happened to Rachel was bad. MMMUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** **please keep reviewing. I always read all of the reviews but if I don't reply, I promise it's not because I hate you. I love ALL of you. Till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry it took so long. It's the 3rd day of school and it's already getting crazy. Ugh. Anyhow, This chapter is more of a setup chapter... you're just going to have to read it I guess. :)**

* * *

**KPOV**

I'm awakened by the sun shining through my window. As I rise out of bed I look at the clock. It's 7:30. Then I remember that it's Monday and I have school. _How the hell did I even wake up so early without my alarm clock?_ That's when it all comes back to me.

Rachel, the crash, Aro, and then the last thing he said to me. _Oh mia cara, the game has just begun._

My head falls hard back against the pillow. _How am I gonna make it through today? I have to go see Rachel at the hospital after school. I have to know what happened._

After a long moment of contemplation I finally decide to get my forsaken ass out of bed and attempt to look presentable. I walk to my closet and pull out one of my favorite funny shirts. It's a black T-shirt that says 'Worship me and we'll get along just fine'. If I'm going to be mentally unstable today, I need a reason to explain why I'm laughing at random moments throughout the day. Then I throw on one of my newer pair of jeans and some purple flip-flops and am out the door. I normally eat breakfast at school because it's just more convenient to me, but I doubt I'll be able to hold anything down for a while.

I pull up into the parking lot in my blue Volkswagen Beetle and enter the school. As I walk through the hallway, I notice people are whispering to one another and starring at me. I try to just ignore it and get to my class as fast as possible but before I get there, I get stopped by Tyler. I consider Tyler a close friend because we've known each other since the fourth grade, but not as close as Rachel because, well, he's a dude and I can't exactly tell him about all my "girl" problems like I can with Rachel. Something tells me he wouldn't quite understand.

"Oh my God are you alright?" Tyler asks after abruptly grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"What are you talking about?" I start to panic. _Does he know about Aro?_

"I'm talking about what happened to Rachel. It's all everyone is talking about. You're her closest friend so I figured you would be in pretty bad shape. You do know what I'm talking about, right?" This is my chance. I know I can't make it through school all day, so I've been trying to come up with a way to get out of it. So what do I do? I pretend to panic.

"W-w-what? What happened to Rachel?" I look at him with my sad puppy eyes and he gets a pained expression on his face. _Man, I hate that I'm putting him through this, but at least he's not being stalked._

"Rachel was in a bad car accident last night. She's at the hospital in pretty terrible shape. I'm sorry, I-I thought you knew." He looks as if he's bracing himself for the onslaught of hysterics that I definitely plan on faking in a second. I wait a minute so it looks like I'm taking in what he just said. That's when I really let loose.

I start to hyperventilate. Then I "fall" against the wall and slide to the floor. I let out multiple "no's" as if I just can't except the news. Tears are streaming down my face and I'm sobbing hysterically. Tyler calls for help and eventually, one of the teachers shows up. Tyler helps the teacher stand me upright and take me to the office. When we get there, I'm put in a chair and Tyler sits down next to me. The teacher walks off, probably to get the counselor or something.

I think I've been doing really good up to this point. Tyler rubs my back as I sob continuously.

"My goodness, what's going on?" I look up and see a lady with brown curly hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She's about 5'1" and I can tell by looking at her, that she has a terrible sense of fashion. She's wearing a baby blue, long-sleeved button up shirt with a neon pink pencil skirt with black polka-dots that goes just below the knees. To top it all off, she has on blue flip-flops with a giant flower in the center. _I wonder if she owns a mirror? Or maybe she's blind. _

Tyler stands up. "She's upset because her best friend, Rachel Holland, got into a car crash last night and Kayla just found out this morning."

"Oh No!" she says in an overly dramatic manner. Then she looks toward me. "My goodness you must be so upset. Come with me". She led me into her office and asked me to take a seat

"I'm Mrs. Finch and I am your school counselor. What's your last name deary?". _Deary? oh no. She's probably one of those "stereotypical North Dakota" ladies. She sure has the accent down._

"Dalton. My name is Kayla Dalton." She types for a few seconds on her computer at her desk, then gets up and pulls out a file from one of the many drawers placed conveniently around the room.

"Ah, Here you are! Kayla Dalton. Honey, do you need me to call your parents to come get you?" I panic a little but I need to keep up the crying act.

"N-no. They aren't in town. They won't be back 'till Wednesday." I look down at my hand placed in my lap. There is silence for a few seconds so I look back up. She's studying me with a mixture of a concerned and baffled emotions on her face.

"Is there anyone else I can call?" I look like I'm thinking for a minute even though I already know what my plan is.

"No... You really don't need to call anyone. I drove to school."

"Well are you sure you're in good enough condition to drive? You don't need to have an emotional breakdown on the freeway ya know." I gave her my most sad and confident look that I possibly could.

"I'll be fine. Really. I just need some time." She sighs and thinks for a moment.

"Well alright. But I want you to be extra careful, and when you get home lock up the house and go to bed. Sleep can take your mind off things." _Yeah, but it can also give you nightmares._

I walk out of her office and Tyler is still waiting outside. He looks sad with his blue, puppy-dog eyes and shaggy blond hair hanging in front of them. I go and give him a hug. He walks me to my car and before I leave I whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for being there." He pulls away and looks me in the eye. They look pained and confused. _Why... all I did was thank him_.

"I will always be there for you. No matter what." The he leans in and gives me a soft kiss. It's not filled with lust or desperation. It's comforting and gentle. I really don't know what to do at this point. I just stare at him.

"Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something." _Smooth Kayla._ I get in my car and drive away toward the hospital, leaving Tyler frozen in the parking lot.

* * *

**I know, I know. Aro is not in this one. But I _promise_ that this was necessary because the next chapter is gonna be filled with Aro goodness :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I will try to make my updates more frequent than this but at least this chapter has Aro. :)**

* * *

As I was driving to the hospital, I started to think about Tyler and the episode that I caused at school. I know that the plan was to fake my reaction to Rachel's crash but in truth, I was really just letting my real emotions go. I only told myself I was acting. Sure I made it a little dramatic but I really was upset.

I pulled into the parkway of the hospital, parked my car, and proceeded into the building. There was a receptionist at the front desk with her hair in a bun and glasses hanging from her face. I stand there hoping I'll get her attention. Finally, she looks up and smiles.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Yea, I'm looking for Rachel Holland." The lady types on her computer for a minute then looks back up at me.

"Yes, yes, she's in room 211 just down the hall." I whisper a thank you and then leave.

It might just be that I'm super nervous about seeing Rachel, or it could be that I'm just out of shape, but this has got to be the longest hall I've ever walked down. I eventually reach 211. _Thank god!_ I crack open the door and look in. She's asleep. Her head is wrapped in a bandage and she's covered in bruises and cuts. Tears start to fill my eyes.

I walk over to her bed and lay my hand on her arm. "Oh Rachel... what happened to you?" I whisper softly, not wanting to wake her. She wakes up anyway. Her eyes flutter open and she stares at the ceiling before our eyes meet.

"Kayla...?" Her voice is hoarse and quiet. I lean over and give her a gentle hug, not wanting to do more damage then what's already been done. _This is all my fault. If only I had gone with him. _Rachel speaks again.

"Kayla... what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Leave it to Rachel to act all motherly at a time like this.

"Well _technically_ yes, but they let me leave." I replied, putting on my best poker face. Rachel wasn't buying it.

"What did you do?" She asked in an exasperated, accusatory tone.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I came here to see you." She finally gave up and let out a sigh. "Rachel... do you remember what happened to you...you know, when you crashed?" She flinched at the last word. I held her hand, hoping she would know it's okay and that she could tell me. She looked at her hand and then back to me.

"I-I don't really remember much. I was driving home from work. It started to rain, like a lot. I couldn't see the road well. I saw a figure standing up ahead. I thought it was a person so I quickly turned the wheel and that's when I lost control. I remember the car flipping and me hitting my head. That's when it all goes blank. The next thing I remember is waking up here, in the hospital." I look at her heart monitor and her heart rate is going up. " You believe me right?! No one thinks there was a person there. They say it was just my imagination. But I _know_ what I saw."

"Rachel calm down. Yes I believe you, but you need to rest. You have to get better." I try to sound as calm as possible but my mind is going a million miles a minute. _He really did do it. _I get up and walk toward the door.

"Kayla?" I turn around to look back at Rachel.

"Yea?"

"You're gonna come back right?" I give her a soft smile

"Duh. I'm not going to let you have all the hot doctors." She starts to laugh and I leave the room.

I thought I didn't know what to do before, but now I _really _have no freaking clue. Who the fuck in their right mind would stand in the middle of the highway hoping that someone will crash instead of hitting them. _Your lovely, psychotic stalker, that's who._

I pull into my driveway and just sit in the car. I can't just act like this is nothing. I can't keep waiting for things to happen. I know what happened last time._ What other choice do I have though?_

I let out an irritated growl and storm into the house and up to my room. Fuck. Everything. I go to my computer and Google 'How to get rid of a stalker", but nothing of use pops up. _Google, how could you let me down at a time like this?! _

I decide to go make some tea to calm my nerves. While I'm waiting for the tea to seep, I turn on my iPod and blast 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons at the loudest volume possible. I dance around the kitchen and sing at the top of my lungs. If my neighbors were home, they would probably think I was doing some weird voodoo ritual. Right after the second verse and just before the chorus, the music stops.

"What the hell?!" I spin around and find that my IPod is missing. _Oh god..._

"The youth of today seem so fascinated with the smallest of trinkets' such as this." Aro just randomly appears in my kitchen holding my IPod. I'm so in shock, I hardly notice that he's been staring at me. He looks like he's trying to anticipate my next move. I back away into the counter, knocking over my tea. The hot liquid falls onto the floor and also onto my bare feet. I flinch at the pain.

"Shit!" I yell in pain. Aro starts to move closer to me and then I realize that I'm all alone in my kitchen with some crazy guy and there is no one to help me. _Just super. _

I run to the other side of the counter and pick up a knife. "Don't get any closer. I'm not afraid to use this!" He stops and cocks his head to the side before smiling.

"I'm sure you're not, my dear. Tell me, how is your friend Rachel doing?" I ignore his question. I don't need to tell this son of a bitch anything.

"Get _the fuck _out of my house!" His eyes narrow and the next thing I know he's right in front of me. _Oh my god, he's a ninja! _He knocks the knife from my hand and grabs me by the throat.

"I have had enough of your disobedience and backtalk, child. I have come to collect what belongs to me. But first, we have yet to finish our game, and I am not one to let things go unfinished." He gives me a mischievous smile and lets go of my neck, causing me to fall to the ground. He walks over to the kitchen window, looks out and nods. Two men come in holding an unconscious Tyler. My eyes grow wide with fear.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" I get up and run toward Tyler, only to be grabbed around the waist by Aro. He chuckles and whispers darkly in my ear.

"Bad things happen to little girls who do not obey." Tyler's eyes start to open.

"Wha-whats going on? Kayla? What's happening?" He starts to struggle against the two men but I know he won't be able to get free. One of the men kicks Tyler in the leg. There is a sickening crack and Tyler screams. I can't handle it. I start flailing and screaming and cussing at Aro. I plead with him to let Tyler go. To just take me instead, but he just sighs.

"Oh Kayla, I wish you had reached that decision sooner. I have to follow through on my punishments, otherwise there would be no order." _No order? What the hell is he talking about? Is he like in the military or something? _

"Look, I said I would go with you. That's what you wanted! Please let Tyler go!" He lets me go and I fall to the floor _again_. He walks over and stands behind Tyler. I can only sit there and watch.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Maybe this little lesson will teach you some manners in the future." In that moment, the world seems be in slow motion. Aro grabs Tyler's head and pulls it to the side, exposing his neck. Then, the unthinkable happens. He bites him. Tyler lets out a blood curdling scream but is silenced by Aro when he rips his throat open.

Tyler's screams are replaced with mine as I watch him fall to the ground. I can't hear anything, I can't feel anything, I can only see Tyler gasping for air on the ground, trying to cover his neck with his hands.

Seconds pass, and it isn't until Aro grabs my wrist, that I realize I'm still screaming. I try to pull away but he's too strong. He doesn't even budge. My feet sliding across the floor, he drags me to the front door and stops. I'm still yelling at him when I look back at Tyler, still laying there, still struggling to survive. _He's going to be left here to die. He won't be found until Wednesday when my parents get back. There will be a dead body in their kitchen and their daughter will be missing. And Tyler's parents will have lost a son. And it's all my fault._

As I realize this, my unrelenting screams turn into a flood of tears and broken sobs. I turn back to Aro and find him starring at me with a small smirk on his face.

"Now my dear, it's time you come with me."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun! please R&R :) see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know. It's been forever. MY computer had to be taken to Best Buy to be fixed because of some virus. Ugh, oh well. It's fixed now and that's all that matters.**

* * *

_No, no, no, God no!_ Aro is dragging me out of my house. The two men that were once holding Tyler are now flanking us. And I have to say, I'm really freaking out.

"Felix, Demetri, you may follow the others back to Volterra. I am no longer in need of your assistance. Tell my brothers I will not be long." The two men bow to Aro and, in the blink of an eye, they're gone. I'm still struggling in Aro's iron grip but it's no use. He's way to strong. I look on the ahead and see a black Lincoln parked on the curb. I'm determined not to let him get me in the car so I start to look around and see if there is some way I can escape. I realize that the only hope I have now is to try to alert some of the people in the neighborhood, so I start yelling and screaming obscenities at him.

"Let me go you fucking bastard! Help! I'm being kidnapped! You motherfucking son of a bitch! Goddamn it, let go!" We're almost to the car when I see some lights turn on down the street. _Hallelujah! _Aro just starts moving faster toward the car so I scream the most blood curdling scream you have ever heard in your life. That was a mistake. Aro slams me into the side of the car. I slide to the ground and try to compose myself. He picks me up by my hair and throws me into the passenger seat. In an instant he's in the car and we are driving out of my neighborhood.

My head still hurts from the blow. I know I have a concussion because my vision is getting blurry and I can't seem to focus my mind on anything. I'm slipping in and out of consciousness when I look at Aro. "What do you want? Where are you taking me?" I sound weak and groggy. I'm trying so hard to keep the darkness from overtaking me. Aro's hands are firmly gripping the steering wheel and his face has a blank expression. After a few seconds he look at me with a more hardened expression.

"We are going far, far away from here. You will never see your friends or family ever again. You belong to me now. And you must learn respect. I thought that little show back there would have changed your attitude a bit, but it seems I was wrong." He look away toward the road. He had this look in his eyes, almost a confused look. His words rang in my head like an echo. I was in way deeper than I could have imagined. Tears started to stream down my face. I turned my head toward the window.

"Are you crying?" I didn't look at him or answer. I was afraid if I did I would break down right then and there. I needed, now more than ever, to be strong. I felt his hand reach over and grab my face roughly and turn it to him. His stern expression falls slightly as he looks into my pain filled eyes. "Why are you so difficult? Why do you make me hurt you before you coöperate?" His voice is just above a whisper. It almost sounds like he's sorry for doing this. I push that thought from my head. _He's playing mind games with you. He doesn't care if he hurts you. He'll probably kill you the second he gets a chance._

He's still looking at me with my face in his hand. How he can drive and not look at the road, I have no idea. But right now, I think crashing would be a blessing. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I don't want to look at him anymore. It hurts. I can feel the fire in me dying. I don't want to live anymore. There's no point. I'm never going to see anyone I care about ever again. I have no one.

Suddenly he let's go and we're pulling off to the side of the road. _This is it. This is the end._ I look out the window and notice we're on the same highway I was ditched on and we're in the same spot as the crash. _He would kill me here. This is where everything happened. Go figure._ We stop and he turns off the car. We sit there in silence for several minutes. I'm looking out the window and he's just looking straight ahead. I can't take the silence and anticipation anymore.

"Just get it over with, okay?" My voice is still soft and broken. His head snaps in my direction.

"What?" He asks as if I caught him completely off guard.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it. I'm tired of all of this. You've played your "game" and you've won. It's over." I look at him. His face has that same blank expression that he is so good at putting on.

"You wish for me to kill you." It wasn't a question. "You don't believe you have anyone. You believe me to be a cruel, calculating, greedy monster that has taken everything from you." Bingo. "You're right. I have taken everything from you. That is why I will not kill you, for you belong to me now. I have wanted to long and worked too hard to let you slip through my fingers. Kayla you are wrong. You do have someone. You have me." So many questions run through my mind. I don't even know where to start. I just sit there looking at him with a confused expression. _I have him? Does he really think that I can have feelings toward him other than hatred? _He's looking at me almost like he cares, but his face is full with anticipation. I don't know what to say. He answered an unspoken statement. He's done that before too. He can also move really fast and is really strong. He doesn't look normal by any standard and he's freezing cold. Not to mention he ripped Tyler's throat out with his teeth. I don't know why now, of all times, I try to put two and two together, but all these things just come rushing into my mind at once and I can't ignore it. I have a hunch about what he is but I don't want to think about it.

"What are you?" By the look on his face I can tell that was not the response he was expecting. Finally, he puts on his poker face.

"Why, whatever do you mean my dear?"

"It's like you read my mind just now. You can move super fast and you're really strong. Plus what you did to Tyler was...not normal. _What are you?_" He smirks and puts his hand over mine.

"That's a story for another day." He starts the car and pulls onto the highway as if nothing has happened.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

_Oh Kayla, you know not what you are getting yourself into. _Even though I knew she would have questions, I was not expecting it to be at that exact moment. I wish to keep her as naïve as possible for the time being. I will tell her at the right time, when she is ready.

We've been driving for two hours and Kayla hasn't said a word since. I look over and notice she has fallen asleep. I take this moment to study her. She's hugging her legs to her chest. Her head is rested against the window and her hair is slightly hanging in her face. She still doesn't have any shoes on. The car is silent except the soft, rhythmic beating of Kayla's heart and her breathing. She looks peaceful while she sleeps. But I know from her thoughts that her mind is anything but.

She wants me to kill her. Just the thought of losing her almost makes me cringe. In all honesty, it did bother me a bit to hurt her earlier. She is just so strong willed. I cannot let my emotions get in the way. It had to be done. She has driven my patients since the moment I met her. I suppose that is a quality I find interesting in her. It's difficult to anger me but she has almost made me reach my breaking point. It has been centuries since I have truly been livid. It was the day we overtook the Romanian's empire. Of course all turned out well but those Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan, have a way of really ticking someone off.

Kayla stirs in her sleep and wakes up. She stretches a little and sits up. "What time is it?"

"Twelve o'clock midnight. Why? Do you have somewhere you need to be?" She glares at me for my attempted jest.

"Just curious, that's all." She throws her head back and gives a loud sigh. "I'm starving. Do you got any food?" I try to ignore the grammatical error and glance over at her before answering.

"No. I do not _have_ any food."

"Well can we get some?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I suppose." I find a gas station a couple of miles up the road. I park the car, get out, and go around to the passenger side to let Kayla out. She walked ahead of me into the store. I told her to get whatever she wanted.

I watched her as she went to the chip section and grabbed whole bag of "Doritos". Whatever that is. She then grabbed a beverage from the refrigerator section and walked over to me. "All set." I pay for the food and we walk back to the car.

When I pull onto the highway, I notice Kayla staring at me. "Do you have something to say?"

"You're not human." _Oh, this again_. I decide to answer her.

"Correct."

"Then what are you?"

"I thought we have already had this conversation. I will tell you when you are ready. Besides, don't you already have a few guesses in mind?" She's studying me ever so carefully. Like she's trying to look through me rather than at me.

"You can read minds." I hesitate.

"Yes. Yes I can." I answer slowly, enunciating my words. She looks as if she is pondering this information. "You know what I am. Just say it and get it out in the open." I know she doesn't want to admit it. She won't even admit it to herself.

"No."

"Well, until you tell me what you believe me to be, I will not answer anymore questions." The rest of the car ride to the airport was silent.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Updates soon. Love you guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**...I know what you're all thinking. It's been FOREVER. But I've had some life probz and I'm just happy that I got this written. Thank you for all your reviews. I wuv all of you!**

* * *

The airport. We're finally here. I can't say I'm too happy, for obvious reasons. It was really awkward sitting in silence on the car ride here. So many questions, so little answers. At least he told me he's not human, if you count that as something to be happy about. When we park the car, Aro reaches in the back seat and grabs a bag.

"You might need these." They're a pair of black flip-flops. Very simple looking. " They were already in the trunk of the car when I rented it. They'll do for now." He eyed them with disgust but I was just happy I didn't have to walk barefoot through an airport. Gross. I slip them on and Aro opens the car door for me. _Such the gentleman as always. _I don't get out. Aro quirks and eyebrow at me. "Are you going to be difficult?".

"No. I'm just not sure you're not going to bash my head into something on this trip like earlier." His eyes narrow and he grabs my arm and pulls me out. Not roughly but it was still uncomfortable.

"Not if you behave." His voice sends chills down my spine. I swallow and nod my head. His hand glides down from my upper arm to my hand and takes hold. He then starts to lead me into the airport. I try not to think about anything because he can somehow read minds, but it's so hard not to in this situation. I want him to let go but at the same time, to hold on. I want to run away but I want to stay too. I want to hit him, scream at him and tell him how much I hate him but at the same time I want to...

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a hearty chuckle coming from Aro. "Oh, how one soul is so easily corrupted". _Oh no. He heard me. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!. _" Do you? I'm not sure even I can tell with your thoughts being so confused and unclear."

"Yes. I do. No matter what you do, I will always hate you for what you've done to me, to Tyler, to Rachel, to my family and everyone I love. You're a monster."

"Sticks and stones darling."

We get inside and go through your typical airport routine. Tickets, passports, luggage (although we don't have any), and finally, all we have to do now is wait on our flight.

"I'm surprised you don't have a jet or something." Aro gives out a hearty laugh like he's actually amused.

"I do have a jet. My brothers and the guard took it back to Volterra. So, for now, we are flying first class. I bought out the whole section so we are not disturbed." He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. For a second I think he's going to sleep until I hear him humming a soft nameless melody. _Seriously? He's creepy as fuck one minute, then the next he's singing. _suddenly a question comes to mind.

"Guard? Guard of what?"

"Me and my brothers. They assists us with...complications we might have." He's still in the same pose while answering. Eyes closed, head back. So nonchalant about the situation.

"Oh." It's all I could say. There really is nothing to say at this point. I sit there for several minutes, just thinking about everything. Suddenly an idea comes to mind.. "Hey. Do you mind if I go to the bathroom? I promise I won't try anything." He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"The bathroom is right over there. If you are not back in five minutes I'm coming after you and the consequences with not be to your liking. Understood?" I nod eagerly, just ready to get out of there.

Once in the bathroom, I go to the sink and splash water on my face. I'm leaning on the sink with my hands just staring at my reflection. I notice and older lady about three sinks down. She's giving me a sympathetic smile.

"It doesn't get any easier." This catches me off guard.

"Um. What?"

"Flying. No matter how many times I get on a plane, I'm always just as nervous as my first time. It's a curse really. Some people are just so content being in the air, so far off the ground."

"Oh. Yea I guess."

"Don't worry. Even though you're nervous, it will all be fine. Just try to sleep through most of it." She puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder before she leaves. _What a nice lady. I'm going to miss people like her. _I'm sure that, where ever Aro is taking me, there are no people like her there. I check all the stalls to make sure no one is still in here. Then I start to look for a way out. I notice a vent in the far right corner over the last stall. _This is my chance. I'm going for it._

I climb on to the toilet seat and try to pry the vent off the wall. After several failed attempts, it finally comes off. _I have to hurry. My time's almost up._ For a moment I think about what would happen if Aro catches me trying to escape. I quickly shake the thought from my head. I need to focus. I climb into the vent and begin crawling. I have no idea where I'm going but anywhere is better than here. I would prefer to end up outside, but as long as I don't end up back where me and Aro were waiting on our flight, I'm good. I take several turns throughout the tunnel and finally I see light.

I look through the vent to see where exactly I'm at. It's a small room. It looks like an office with a desk, computer, papers splayed across the desk. After assessing whether it's safe or not I climb out. I go to the door and look through the blinds. _Coast is clear! _I'm getting excited. Just thinking about freedom, at this point, is like a little kid thinking about summer after a long year at school. I slowly open the door and look both ways out into the hallway. I make my way toward a glass door that looks like it leads to the airport entrance. I open it and submerge myself into the sea of people. I frantically look for a way out. I look to my left and notice the doors me and Aro came in. I'm basically sprinting toward the exit, pushing my way through people. Suddenly I feel something grab my arm. I turn around to face the person I dread most.

"There you are! Why, I've been looking for you everywhere. They've called our flight." He's smiling. But it's not a kind smile. There is so much malice behind it. So much fire in his eyes. His grip on my arm tightens and I thinks he's going to break it.

He's pulling me through the crowd. I can barely keep up. My plan didn't work. This was my last chance to get away, to escape and make it back to my parents, friends, family. Tears sting my eyes as we make our way to the terminal. A lady checks our tickets and allows us on the plane. On our way through the terminal, Aro pushes me forward so that I'm walking in front of him.

" I am so very glad that I bought out the section for ourselves. I do enjoy privacy and after that little stunt you pulled, I believe we're going to need it." My heart jumps to my throat. I'm literally shaking so hard it's hard for me to walk. It's about a twelve hour flight so he pretty much has all the time in the world to do whatever he has planned out. Unless he acts from impulse. In that case, my death should be swift.

We take our seats and Aro gives me the window seat. There is no running. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, or a metal wall and a psycho, (which is probably worse). The flight attendant asks us if we need anything and Aro tells her we are good for the moment but, also, that he doesn't want any disturbances unless he calls for her. _Oh great. I'm so dead. You don't get any deader than I'm about to be. _The flight attendant smiles and leaves. I'm looking out of the window, silently hoping against what I know is about to come. Aro gently grabs my hand. In shock, I rotate my head around and stare at our interlocked hands. With his other hand he grabs my chin and lifts my face so that we are making eye contact. His eyes are black as night and is the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. He looks so angry. He probably wants to kill me. I'm so afraid, I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I'm still shaking. All I want is to be anywhere but here. Then he speaks.

"There are some things we need to discuss."

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? I'm really excited for the next chapter because big things will happen. Oh I have plans...special plans. PLeeeeeaaaaaasssseee review. Your reviews make for a very happy me :). But in all seriousness, I love, love, love you all! Every single one of you is great and I appreciate every single one of you for reading this :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are great! I got A lot of reviews for the last chapter! I hope you like this one! I worked hard on it even though it's kinda short. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

_Why must this girl always get on my nerves. _I am furious to say the least. I knew it was a matter of time before she tried to escape, I just didn't think she would be so stupid as to try it so soon. I guess I was wrong. I can tell Kayla is anticipating what I'm about to do. Her hear beat is erratic and that only brings a small smile to my face. She should be scared, she has every right to be. As I look at her I notice she is quite beautiful stricken with fear. I can only imagine how fearful she will be when I reveal my secret.

"Kayla..." I start off slowly. "Look at me child". Her eyes, brimmed with tears, connect with mine. I shake my head. "I had wished to postpone this discussion until you were ready but it seems that you don't have the capacity to learn from your mistakes. So now this is a lesson I have to teach you." Her eyes grow more fearful as I continue. "I told you that I was not human. Now I believe you should know what I am. But I'm not going to tell you. I am going to show you." She look at me confused. I call the flight attendant back into the room. Kayla grows uneasy, shifting in her seat.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yes, I'm quite thirsty but I can see to it myself." The attendant looks at me strangely before I grasp her neck with my hand and throw her down the aisle. I move at my normal speed toward the human sprawled out on the ground before me. I pull her up by her hair, causing her to yell out in pain. I silence her by slamming her against the wall and lifting her of the ground by her neck. All the sound she can emit are strangled gasps for breath. I turn my head around to look back at Kayla. She slowly rises from her seat, shock and fear running across her face. I give a wicked smile and slowly turn my head back towards my prey.

"Stop!" Kayla screams. I don't respond. I bring the helpless human to my face and breath in her scent. With venom pooling in my mouth, I sink my teeth into her neck. She lets out a scream that I cut short by crushing her larynx with my teeth. I slowly drain this pathetic human, hoping that Kayla is getting the picture. "_Stop, stop, stop, stop._" Kayla's voice is muffled. I throw the lifeless human to the floor and turn toward Kayla. She's in the middle of the aisle in the fetal position with her head in her arms. She's sobbing and keeps repeating the word "stop" over and over. I smile knowing that I've made my point. But I'm not done yet.

I slowly stalk toward her. Sensing my approach, she looks up and scrambles backward. Her back hits the door that leads to the other section of the plane. She quickly looks around for an escape. The only thing she finds is a row of chairs to hide behind. Rushing to her feet she runs behind the chairs. "Get away from me!" I come up with an idea.

"You can end this Kayla. Just say what I am." She shakes her head, tears running down her face.

"No, no you're not real! Stop! Just stop! Don't get any closer!" I run toward her and grab her arm faster than she can register. Startled, she lets out a small yelp. She tries to pull away. Her pained sobs fill the room and I can't help but notice how happy I'm becoming knowing that I'm breaking her. She will be mine before long.

She starts hitting me. Her blows are unrelenting but they don't bother me. "Just say it Kayla. That's all you have to do." I use my sympathetic voice but my smile is contradicting my tone. I tighten my grip on her arm, getting impatient when she doesn't respond. I decide to take another approach.

I start to pull her closer to me. Her fighting becomes more frantic. "You were right before when you thought I should just kill you. Why put off the inevitable? Oh well, this was fun while it lasted." I push her hair to one side of her neck and bring my mouth toward her pulse point. Kayla cries out.

"You fucking vampire!" I stop just as my teeth graze her neck. _Finally._ We stand like that for several seconds. She's shaking in my arms and I can hear her shaky breathes.

I let go of her, only to have her crumble to the ground and sob into the floor. I look down at her frail form. _Oh Kayla, when will you learn? _I look over to the lifeless flight attendant and wonder what I am going to do with her. I spot a closet on the far right and decide that would be a good spot to hide her. They'll find her eventually.

After dealing with the attendant, I go to take my seat. Kayla is still in the same spot, still crying. I turn my attention to the window and look at the sky. The sun is setting causing the sky to be filled with pink, red, and orange colors. I don't realize how long I have been staring until I look over at Kayla and see she has fallen asleep. I walk over to her and gently lift her into my arms. I place her on the seat next to mine. Her eyes are red and puffy and her cheeks are tear-stained but even in this state, looking at her causes a small tug at my dead heart.

_One day, Kayla, I won't have to hurt you. I will love you with all my being and you will return the feeling. One day..._

* * *

**Please review! I know some authors like to be anonymous and stuff but I love connecting with you guys! so follow me on instagram! Link is on my profile. As always, I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU THOUGHT I GAVE UP DIDN'T YOU?! Well, to be honest I almost did. I just couldn't figure out how to go on! But I figured it out and now I have a second wind. And to make you happy, this chapter is way longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**KPOV**

Dreams can be such a nice thing. A little reprieve from reality. A place where you can be safe from the outside world. A place where anything is possible. Yes. Dreams can be a nice thing. Unless you're having a nightmare, which is exactly what my life has turned into.

I can feel myself waking up. I try to hold on a little longer, to stay in my reality I've created. But all good things must come to an end.

I slowly open my eyes. The sun is shining through the small window, blinding me. I turn away and adjust my eyes. I'm sitting in a seat, cuddled into a ball. Aro is nowhere to be found. _Good. _I start to remember what happened before I fell asleep but the onslaught of memories that assault my mind cause me to cringe. I want to cry again but I've already cried so much, my body can't seem to find the tears. What he did... what he _is_... I don't want to think about it. I want to go home. I want to be with my friends and family. But that will never happen now. I know that.

I now notice I'm not on the same plane as before. This room is far more luxurious than the other one I was in. _How long have I been asleep? Did we switch planes?_

I stand up, my body aching from the uncomfortable position I've been in. I'm so disoriented, I can hardly stand straight. All of a sudden the plane gives a _thump_ and I'm jolted back down into my seat. _We must have landed._ Suddenly I hear a door open behind me.

"Ah, Kayla, you have awoken! We switched to my private jet at the airport and I didn't want to wake you. We have just arrived in Volterra. I am sure, my dear, that you will just love it. Italy is such a fascinating place and I am so very excited to tell you all about its history." I'm sure my face is a mixture of horror and "what the fuck" because I'm starting to wonder if he remembers what happened last night. At least I assume it was last night. I really am terrible with time.

Noticing my distress Aro gives me , what I assume to be, a comforting smile. But it's not comforting at all. In fact, it's really quite menacing. I guess it's a vampire trait. They can't help but be creepy all the time.

Aro, with child-like joy, grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. As I'm getting off the plane I notice that we are in the middle of nowhere. Seriously. We are in the middle of a grassy field. No road. No civilization. Aro must have noticed my confusion, for he put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear " We have to take different precautions entering the city so we will not be noticed". I nod my head. Now that I know what he is, being near him makes me scared. I know I was scared before but that was different. I didn't know he eats people.

It's partly cloudy outside so it's cool out. That's good because I suspect we will be hitchhiking to wherever it is we're going.

"Aro, how long is it going to take to get there?"

"Ah, just a matter of minutes." I look at him in confusion. "All vampires have the ability to move very quickly. "Super speed" if you will."

"Oh. But I'm not a vampire. I can't run that fast." He just laughs.

"Oh I know, my dear, that's why I'll be carrying you." It takes me a moment to process what he said.

"Carry me? You're not going t-ARO PUT ME DOWN!" Before I even finish the sentence he lifts me into his arms bridal style. _How rude!_ The next thing I know everything is blurry. It almost feels like I'm flying. I latch onto Aro out of fear. The wind makes my eyes water so I try to shield myself from it by nuzzling my face into Aro's chest. I'm so close to him. It's really pissing me off that he's put me in this position. The bastard probably did it on purpose. _I hate you! _I hope he can hear me. I can feel the vibrations in his chest from his laughter.

Suddenly we come to a halt. He sets me down and I look up at a beautiful little city upon a hill. I'm gaping at the magnificent sight when Aro speaks "This is Volterra, your new home."

"It's beautiful." I can't help but complement it. It looks like something from ancient times.

"Just wait until you see the our home."

"Our home...?" _Oh Lord._ As we approach the wall surrounding the city I spot two figures in the distance. _Those are the two guys who had Tyler! _My heart seems to stop at the memory. I stop in my tracks and just stare at them. Aro turns to look back at me.

" Are you coming Kayla? Or is there a problem?" Aro's eyes just scream 'I dare you' so I take a deep breath and continue forward. When we reach the two men, they nod their head, almost like a bow, at Aro. Then they lift a crate like thing off the ground that reveals a tunnel underground. _Awesome. They live in the sewer. _"This is just a secret passage to my home so we can go unnoticed." Aro states noticing my distaste.

The tunnel was dark. Very dark. Aro held my hand to guide me. Our walk wasn't very far. It only took ten minutes until we came upon a set of wooden double doors with torches on either side. One of the two men (Felix?) opens the door. Behind the door reveals an enormous hallway. It's red carpeted and both walls have murals of what looks like events from back in ancient times. Chandeliers hang along the ceiling with their dazzling lights practically illuminating the walls like the sun. Me and Aro enter while the other two men stay behind. As we walk down the hall I'm in awe of the paintings. I keep turning my head from side to side because I can't figure out which wall to focus on. I hear Aro chuckling from beside me.

"You will have plenty of time to look later, darling. Right now we must get you accommodated to a room." As we walk further down the hall I spot a door up ahead on the right. It has intricate carvings of , what I assume to be, some war of sorts.

"Is that it?"

"No. That is my room. Yours is the next hallway over."

"Oh. You have a whole hallway to yourself?"

"No, no, my brothers rooms are a little further down. The hallway your room is on is this hall right here". Aro points to the right. After we round the corner I see that this hallway isn't as extravagant as Aro's. I mean, sure it's nice, but the walls are just a plain with red carpet and the chandeliers aren't quite as big. We approach a plain wooden door on the left. Aro opens the door to show the most ridiculously classy room _ever_. _Better homes magazine has nothing on this. _The rooms has white fuzzy carpet that looks like a blanket of snow covering the ground. Its wall are deep red with one window by the bed. And the _bed._ The bed is practically the size of my room! The sheets are white like the carpet but the comforter is the shade of the walls but it has black swirling patterns all across it. _This is my room? This thing is bigger than my house! _Okay, that was an exaggeration but still!

"Is this to your liking? I know it isn't much but it will do for now." _Is he joking? _

"To my liking? Aro this is the most amazing room I have ever seen in my entire life!" I look at Aro with an obvious expression. His gives one of his dazzling smiles that makes my stomach flip.

"Well then, the bathroom is over in that corner." He points to the left. " I have some business to attend to with my brothers. I must tell them of your arrival. I will be back soon to see how you are fairing." He walks toward me and places his hand on the back of my neck while brings his lips to my forehead. I squirm in his grip but it only tightens. He laughs darkly. "One day." He almost whispers to himself, then leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I'm left shaking and confused.

I turn around and take in the sight of my room. I take a deep breath and go over to my bed and lay face down into the pillow. _What the hell did he mean by 'one day'? _I cover myself completely and try to drown myself in the silence.

* * *

**Sooo? do you like it? Let me know! As always, I love you guys and I'm sorry I left you hanging so long. **


End file.
